


US History Sucks/Freshman year sucks

by megaradcoolbro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaradcoolbro/pseuds/megaradcoolbro
Summary: Rey has traveled from the UK to the US to go to college (lord knows why) and she's failing her American History 101 class taught by professor Leia Organa. Thankfully (yeah right) her son passed the class with flying colors! Rey has no choice but to go to him for free tutoring, but she soon finds out that he's a complete dickwad who can't be worked with.





	1. raising Rey's GPA

"Do you know what he called me Finn?"

"What did he call you Rey?"

"A fucking assclown. He called me a fucking assclown because I didn't know the date the Declaration of Independence was signed."

"Well.. Now do you know the day the Declaration of Independence was signed?"

"Well obviously know I know it's the 4th of July."

"What did you think the day was for previously?"

"How the hell should I know. You Americans do so many meaningless things, I just assumed that holiday was one of them. No offense Finn."

"None taken."

The 2 friends sat in the lobby of their dorm eating McDonald's while they looked over their notes. Rey was probably disturbing the other students studying in the lobby, but she couldn't care less. If she couldn't get her anger off of her chest soon, she was going to break something.

"Why the absolute fuck didn't I take civics or something for my social sciences requirement? Like honestly what is wrong with me Finn?" Rey groaned and slumped back in her seat. The seat was extremely uncomfortable, and the cushion on it was stained with something oily and dark. But she would take anything in lieu of the plush couches in the Organa/Solo mansion, just because of the brooding, sulking, emo little twat that lived there.

"He gets anything he's ever wanted handed to him on a little silver platter, and he still acts like the world owes him something, I don't fucking get it." Rey scribbled on the table, her anger was starting to dissapate, and become replaced by actual confusion and hurt.

"There's nothing _to_ get. I went to high school with the guy. He's always been like this. He's just not a good guy." Finn tried to console Rey, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I'm going to get him to treat me with some respect, if it's the last thing I accomplish this year." Rey declared as she slammed her hands down on the desk, to the grumblings of the other students.

"I'm going to make it my mission to get Kylo Ren to lighten the hell up, and be thankful for his 'lot in life'" 

"Sure Rey." Finn rolled his eyes with a smile. That girl really did have too much faith in herself, and in other people.

****

Kylo Ren was a senior, and yes he had great parents. He had a giant house and a bunch of money, and all the material things he could ever desire. But for some reason, he wasn't happy. He hadn't been happy for as long as he could remember, because though his family loved him with all their heart, no one else had ever loved him. He just couldn't make friends, and when he did, they had befriended him for his mom's money. So at his 24 years of age, he had grown tired of the manipulation and fraudulent friends. 

Kylo had joined the army when he turned 18. He made real friends in the army. People who weren't interested in money, but brotherhood. He had only been shipped to Great Britain, but still suffered the losses of several of his friends in terrorist attacks. After 2 years, he returned to the US and went to college. When asked why he joined the army, he'd tell people, he didn't know.   
But the only thing he didn't know is why they all pretended to give a shit about him.

Rey's voice reminded him of his friends, and it made him relive the pain all over again, just a little bit. Made him feel weak. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings or whatever, but he didn't like feeling week. 

He hoped that she'd never go to him again for tutoring.

He even asked his mom to take her to another tutor. He made the mistake of saying that he wasn't a good enough tutor for her, that Rey needed "professional help." His mom laughed that off, he's the best student shes ever had, and there's no one better to try and raise Rey's GPA.


	2. Turning Ben nice again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has made it her mission to get closer to Kylo and get him to trust her, while Kylo has made it his mission to get Rey to go to a different tutor, since his mom won't let him drop her. This can't go well.

"So how am I supposed to get this brat off of my plate?" Kylo huffed and puffed on the pull up bar. He had a bad habit of talking to himself (yet another reason for his lack of friends) especially when he worked out. Thankfully, his dad had put together an entire weight room in the basement of their mansion. Perks of being rich, never having to go out in public! Which was Kylo's idea of heaven.

"Ben! Your guest is waiting for you!" Kylo found it funny how he could miss the sound of the doorbell under his blaring rock music, but Leia's voice was thunderous, even in the basement. Kylo grabbed a towel and wiped up the sweat that was pooling on his brow. He had worked up quite a sweat that day. His muscles glimmered in the fluorescent gym lights. He had an epiphany.

"Freshman girls are afraid of older men hitting on them right?" Kylo grinned at himself in the ceiling length mirror across from him.

"I just have to make her feel like 'fresh meat' for the wolf and she'll scurry away." Kylo flexed in the mirror. This was gonna be fun, he thought.

****

"Mae! Make yourself comfortable sweetheart." Kylo called up the stairs.

"It's Rey, and sure thing Ky.... lo" Rey's eyes widened as Kylo came into sight, but professor Organa promptly covered her eyes.

"Benjamin Solo put a shirt on immediately." She commanded. Kylo complied with a sigh, but he made sure to put on a show for Rey, flexing his arms and making his lats seem as wide as possible as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty Rey, hope you don't mind." Kylo raked his finger through his dark hair and grinned at her. He hadn't flirted with a girl in months, he definitely felt rusty, but he'd try his best. His peace and quiet (and sanity) was at stake here.

"Just ignore him Rey, he's obnoxious, just like his father." Leia rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs. "I'm taking a nap!"

When his mom was safely out of earshot, Kylo continued his onslaught.

"So do you want a tour of the house Rey?" He put an arm around her, dwarfing her a bit with his size. 

"I guess I don't have a choice!" Rey chuckled awkwardly. Kylo took her around his house, and it felt to Rey like it took a good half hour to see all of the "attractions" like the giant bathtub with massaging water jets, Kylo's king sized bed, Kylo's rope collection (from boy scouts *wink*), Kylo's collection of muscle cars. Rey wasn't sure if he was trying to impress her or drive her away with his douchiness. As Kylo was showing her his vast collection of liquor, she'd had enough.

"Just stop Kylo, I don't get why you're doing this. I know you hate me. You made this clear on our first tutoring session. Are you trying to get me to hate you more or something? Because it's not going to work. I need this tutoring, and your selfishness won't stop me from getting the help I need from you."

"What are you talking about doll?" Kylo feigned confusion, "You just look so sexy today, I couldn't resist showing off."

"Sexy???" Rey laughed, "I'm wearing a heavily stained t-shirt with maisy mouse on it Kylo."

Kylo threw his hands up, "Mayybe that's sexy to me!" Rey rolled her eyes, "The only thing that's sexy to you is the solitude of your house and maybe your right hand."

Now Kylo was offended. 

"Are you trying to say that I don't get laid, because I most definitely do." Kylo crossed his arms defensively.

"I'll ask Leia when's the last time you had a girl over here."

"You wouldn't dare.." Kylo groaned.

"I'll do it." Rey dared, "Unless you promise to stop stalling and tutor me!" Kylo put his hands up in surrender and led Rey back downstairs in defeat. 

****

"He walked upstairs wearing nothing Poe!" Rey whispered. Her and Poe were trying out Humans vs Zombies, but it was proving to be a little dull. They were currently hiding behind a bush from humans and zombies alike.

"Absolutely nothing eh?" Poe repeated sarcastically.

"Well it seemed like nothing when he walked up the stairs. I could see that V line going down to his you-know-what." Rey grimaced.

"Don't be such a prude English!" Poe called her that from the day he met her, and Rey didn't seem to mind. What was the point of a last name anyway? She didn't really identify with hers. Her adopted parents were nice, but they weren't her real ones, and one day, she was going to find her real parents. She'd watched the show Long Lost Family, and that was going to happen to her someday. She'd always imagined that there was some mix up at the hospital, or some horrible computer glitch that caused her real parents to lose her, but whatever it was, she had forgiven them for it long ago, and was just waiting for them to come looking for her.

"I'm not a prude! Sorry that I have something called manners Poe. Imagine if I opened the door for a virtual stranger in a bra, don't you think they'd be uncomfortable?" 

"How did Organa react?" Poe grinned.

"Oh she was livid!" Rey laughed, "I expect he got a stern talking to after I left."

"God that must've been creepy, being paraded around with his arm around you. I've seen a picture of him and professor Organa standing next to each other and he's a good foot taller than her."

"Yeah he's pretty tall, but he's actually not scary at all to me.. He's just a student like us, with his own demons. He himself is not the demon that you fear."

"What are you? The new Shakespeare?" Rey hit him on the arm playfully. 

"I'm just saying. He's misunderstood, and I've actually made it my mission to try and understand him more." Rey bragged.

"Ok let me help you out Sherlock Holmes." Poe grinned, "He's a stoner, heterosexual, mostly, and he's a political science major."

"Mostly?" Rey knew Poe was gay, but had him and Kylo...

"I have an extremely sensitive gaydar." Poe shrugged.

"Ok.. Also, isn't everyone in California a stoner?" Rey asked.

"I'm not a stoner, Finn isn't a stoner, we like alcohol a little bit more I think." Poe spots a zombie stumbling over to their hideout.

"Speaking of alcohol, a friend of mine is having a party this weekend, and you're my plus one." Poe stood up slowly.

"Wear something nice or they'll crucify you. We're about to get caught so we should run." Poe and Rey bolted away from the zombie, and Rey started brainstorming on which of her clothes would be considered "nice."


	3. Getting to know you better/What a waste of a lovely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first college party involves drinking, and Kylo, and bad decision making.

Sadly, Rey had a tutoring session right before the party. Thankfully, when she arrived, Kylo had all of his clothes on, but with his more orthodox wardrobe, his sour attitude returned. He chastised Rey throughout their lesson, till she was almost in tears.

"Do you really want an A in this class?" He asked her coldly at the end of the session.

"Yes. I _need_ an A." She sniffed, "I can't fail a class or my scholarship will be revoked."

"Well at this point, I seriously doubt you'll get higher than a D."

****

Rey tried to forget what Kylo said. She was way too excited for her first college party, (and she wasn't about to let 'mr.-perpetual-dildo-up-his-ass ruin it) but she wasn't excited about dressing up. She'd have to shave her legs... and arms... and armpits? Just in case she needed to "raise the roof" at all. She curled her hair and brushed it out until It was looking fluffy and weightless. She picked out one of her fanciest outfits she had brought overseas, a green silk dress with spaghetti strap sleeves. It was pretty tight, and showed off her hips, she liked it. Maybe she would find a guy, or girl to hook up with or go out on a date with. Rey wasn't much of a "dater" but college was a time to try new things right? 

When Poe picked Rey up for the party, Finn was in the car with him. "Doesn't Rey look absolutely stunning Finn?" Poe asked salaciously, grinning into his rearview mirror. 

"Y-Yeah." Finn spluttered. He obviously wasn't used to Rey being dolled up, to say she was a tomboy was an understatement. Rey had put on a bit of dark eyeshadow, making her amber eyes pop, and she had coated her lips with pink lipstick, just in case she would be making out with somebody by the end of the night.

"Tonight is going to be so much funnnn!" Rey was just about bouncing in her seat.

"Hate to break it to you, but this party is full of nerds." Poe admitted, "Don't expect a wild, crazy night sweetheart." Rey was disappointed, but also a bit relieved. She didn't know if she was the type to go to "wild, crazy parties" and if she wasn't then the night wouldn't have been fun anyways.

****  
A short Asian girl in a red sleeveless turleneck and a black maxi skirt opened the door. She smiled widely when she saw Poe, but that smile quickly faded when her eyes darted to Finn. She quickly diverted her attention to Rey.

"Hey welcome to the party! My name's Rose, what's yours?" Rey introduced herself before shaking Rose's hand vigorously.

"Uhh I love your accent!" Rose exclaimed as she drew her hand away.

"Thank you! I'm from London, I came to the US for uni, and I hope to stay here long after. It's so sunny and lovely here!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Rose smiled, "Please come in and make yourself at home!" The friends followed Rose inside. There were quite a few people inside, and music was playing, but no one was dancing, they were just slightly bobbing their heads to the music.

"Do you guys want a drink? There's beer, vodka, rum, or sodas if you want." Rose showed them a table packed with alcohol.

"I thought you'd never ask." Poe rubbed his hands together and got to mixing himself a drink. "You want one Rey? Finn?" 

"I'll just have a beer.." Finn said.

"I'll have a rum and coke!" Rey grinned. She felt so adult, so sophisticated in her dress, with her rum and coke. 

"I'm just gonna mingle." She winked at Poe when he handed her the drink, "You guys have fun." 

****

Rey walked to the main hall of the house, every person there seemed to have an IQ score 50 points higher than Rey's. She felt so out of place. They were all conversing quietly among themselves, but with the number of people there, the noise was cacophonous. Rey sipped solemly on her drink, waiting for someone to talk to her, feeling like the only single party in the room.   
Rose Tico seemed to spot Rey's discomfort and came to the rescue.

"Hey Rey!" She grinned and motioned her over. "So what's your major?" She asked.

"Sociology! How about you?" Rey asked, taking another sip. The alcohol was starting to get to her a bit. She was definitely a lightweight.

"Engineering!" Rose replied, "It's hard but sooo much fun! So why sociology?"

"I just want to help people! People like me." Rose looked at her quizzically, "Kids in foster care, orphans, the like." Rey explained, "I don't want people to feel alone like I did you know?"

"That's amazing Rey," Rose smiled, "I envy you for having an actual purpose in this world, not many of us do!"

Rey thanked her for the kind words, and with liquid courage in her blood, she was going to ask Rose what the deal was between her and Finn before she heard his voice.  
 _his_ voice.  
It started off faintly, but when she became aware of it, his words became clearer.

"....And I find it deplorable how people think they're entitled to special treatment just because..." As quickly as his voice rose, it faded away again.

Rey spun around, looking for him before finally locking eyes on him. 

"Ben fucking Solo." She hissed through her teeth.

"Oh god you too?" Rose laughed nervously, "I don't know how he found out about this party, but so many people here hate his guts. But I guess that comes with the territory of being a poli sci major and being a 'proud conservative'"

"Oh god he's even more deplorable than I thought!" Rey mused. Kylo was wearing all black, a long sleeved turtleneck, jeans, and a thick rimmed pair of glasses, he fit in well with the hordes of intellectuals at the party.

"I've got to get out of here!" Rey just about shouted, causing the whole room to glance in her direction, including Kylo. She turned tail and headed out the back door, grabbing the bottle of vodka off of the table as she went. 

**** 

She sat on the back porch teary-eyed, sipping vodka for what seemed like an hour before Kylo checked on her.

"It's a beautiful night." Kylo mused. He was right. It was warm, but not to warm. There was a wonderful breeze that made the trees in the neighborhood rustle. Fireflies were still out and about, performing a mini lightshow, just for Rey.

"Rose and Finn got into a bit of an argument when you left, if you were wondering why she didn't run out after you."

"I was wondering that, you're a fuckin mind reader Kylo." Rey slurred, bringing the bottle of vodka up to her mouth for the umpteenth time. 

"Woahh that's enough of that for you young lady." Kylo stopped Rey before she could take a swig and put the bottle behind his back.

"Heyyy, give it! You bastard... Cuntfaced..... Arsewipe...." Rey grabbed at Kylo drunkenly. 

"Rey the drunken sailor, please show mercy!" Kylo pretended to faint, making Rey giggle.

"You wanna split a blunt?"

Rey had forgotten that he was a stoner.

"Sure." Rey tried to compose herself, this was another integral college experience, and she didn't want to fuck up this one too.

"Why not go to Colorado or something if you like smoking so much?" Rey asked, watching as Kylo pulled out the blunt and lit it. He puffed on it a bit, held it in and french inhaled before handing it to Rey.

"I might go there someday I guess but-" He was interrupted by Rey coughing violently. He patted her on the back, laughing.

"God that's embarrassing." She buried her head in her hands. "I'm wayyyy too drunk for this." She admitted, handing the blunt back to Kylo.

They sat in silence for a moment, Kylo started to feel the constant stress of his PTSD melt away, just a little bit.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier." Kylo murmured. "I was in a shit mood, and I took it out on you. I'll try not to do it again, but I- I get frustrated easily. I've always struggled with my anger, and it makes me a terrible tutor."

Rey smiled up at him goofily, almost making Kylo laugh.

"If I get an A on the next exam, lets go to Colorado." Rey proposed.

"I don't think so.. If I'm going anywhere, It's in the summertime."

"Fine. If I get an A, you've got to N-M-V" Rey burst out in a fit of giggles.

"I have to do what exactly?" Kylo smiled while taking another puff.

"Nosh my vag!" Rey guffawed, rolling on the floor with laughter.

"God, you're really fucking drunk," Kylo grinned. This was comic gold to him, but his face was still heating up at her proposition, even if she'd probably forget what she'd said in the morning.

"How good are you at eating fanny Benjamin?" Rey grinned, biting her lip as she still cackled quietly.

"Pretty goddamn good if I say so myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Rey's hangover the next morning was deadly. Her head pounded, her stomach ached as if someone had sucker punched her in the gut. Thankfully, according to Rey, she didn't throw up! Though who knew if that was a lie. The only thing she remembered was that, Rose and Finn were in some complicated relationship, Kylo was going to be nicer to her from now on, and that inhaling smoke is _not_ fun. Rey looked at herself in the full length mirror in her dorm. Luckily her roommate was out at theatre practice, so she could be as nude as she wanted in the room.

She was a frightening sight. Her hair was so messy it looked like she'd been through a hurricane. Her eyes were bloodshot and so puffy they seemed distended from the sockets. She turned around in the mirror and assesed her body. She used to be on her high school's soccer team, so her legs had always been muscular and toned, but with the obligatory freshman 15, there seemed to be 3 inches of fat and cellulite added to her haunches. Not to mention the extra stomach pudge. She sighed in defeat. Maybe she could use Kylo's gym, he could be her personal trainer! They were friends now after all... right? . She was actually looking forward to seeing Kylo later that day. It seemed to her like they had a great heart to heart the night before, if she remembered right.

***

Kylo on the other hand remembered everything that was said and he was terrified to see Rey. He had spent the morning imagining Rey in her dress from the party, and then imagining himself, head under that dress, with his face buried between her thighs. "Fuck drunk Rey," he thought, 'putting inappropriate ideas in my head.'  
The truth was, he had had a couple of those inpure thoughts before, But he convinced himself that they were only on his mind because he was a lonely straight guy, and she was an extremely cute girl who he was in constant contact with. And he found her unbelievably attractive for some reason. Even in her grimy t-shirts and messy hair, he wanted to do terrible things to her. 

****

When Rey came over she was in another one of her grimy t-shirts, and yoga pants. The bags under her eyes were big enough to hold all the money in a bank's safe. She was also wearing thick glasses. Kylo thought she looked adorable. 

"You look like you need a nap." Kylo mused, "Or a hangover cure."

"My hangover has been cured. I'm just sleep deprived at this point." Rey yawned loudly. "Please ignore the glasses. My eyes are puffy as hell, I couldn't stand trying to put in contacts."

"It's alright Harry Potter, this isn't a fashion show. There's quite a bit of topics to go over before the exam." Kylo grinned, looking Rey up and down.

"Shut up Lord Voldemort"' Rey retorted before getting to work.

****  
After an hour of hard studying, and more patient teachings from Kylo, Rey felt ready to face the exam.

"Oh Kylo?" She turned around as she was heading out the door.

"Hm?" Kylo muttered, dragging his eyes away from her ass, god he was becoming a teenager all over again, but he hadn't been in close quarters with a girl in so long, that was why he couldn't take his eyes off of Rey, of course....

"Can I use your basement gym if I get an A on the exam? Pleaseee? The freshmen 15 is hitting me hard." Rey pleaded.

"You look fine, you're still skinny." Kylo deadpanned.

"Skinny??" Rey exclaimed, grabbing a handful of her thigh meat, "Is this bone that I'm grabbing?"

Kylo's face flushed, "I'll think about it if you get an A." Kylo spun her around and rushed her out the door. "Bye, safe travels."

He leaned against the door with a sigh. He was was scared to look down, but he was definitely half chub. The heat of it against his thigh reminded him of the filth of his mind. 

"She's way too young for you dude." He grumbled, "But goddamnit I feel like I won't be able to keep away from her."

****

'Maybe I'm being to nice to her,' he grunted. He was back in the gym, doing bicep curls. Working out always distracted him from unwanted emotions. 

"Maybe I need to distance myself like I did before." He huffed, "I don't want to hurt her feelings again though."

"Kylo who are you talking to?" Mama Leia called him from down the stairs.

"No one mom!" He yelled back up. He heard Leia's footsteps descending and groaned. His mother was the last person he wanted to see after his day of severely disrespecting a female in his head, a female that she had a strange affinity for. He guessed that Rey might've reminded Leia of herself when she was a younger, a real spitfire.

"How's Rey doing with tutoring?" She asked, speak of the devil.

"She's doing well, at least with the things she's asking for help with." Kylo claimed, "I'm just hoping she's asking the right questions."

"Here's the exam," Leia handed him a packet of paper, "See if she's on the right track."

Kylo opened his mouth to protest and Leia promptly interrupted him, "I don't want you to help her cheat, I just want you to see if she's on the right track! So you know if she's overestimating her abilities, and if you need to be frank with her on the help she needs from you. She's only been here once a week for 4 weeks since the first exam, I don't know if that's enough." 

Kylo nodded and moved to the next workout machine, he felt a twinge of unease in the pit of his stomach. His mom had a point. Rey was extremely prideful, and she might not have prepared for the exam as much as she needed to, and if so, her grade was in trouble.


End file.
